


Night

by Delphi



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Healing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two late-night points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**I: Cain**

He wakes with a hard jolt, limbs fighting against the blankets to prove they can. His heart pounds—so loudly these days—deafening him to any whisper of sound in the room. His hand gropes urgently across the bed. Cool skin. He feels for a pulse. One, two, three.

He breathes out and shuts his eyes tightly.

Glitch stirs beside him, making a sleepy question-mark sound.

"Never mind," he mutters, his voice rusty, but Glitch is already rolling into his arms. Warm comfort in a pair of ridiculous silk pajamas.

The steady heartbeat against him begins to tame his own.****

 

**II: Glitch**

He could almost regret being whole, sometimes—his lovely left hemisphere restored and nestled safely where it belongs. Never by day, of course. In daylight, the world is a wonder of sequential analysis, a marvel of mathematics and abstraction.

But tonight, lying here with Cain... A hand strokes over his newly sheared hair, tracing the scar and making him shiver. He leans in for a kiss (he's always the one to lean, but that's all right, because Cain holds steady) and thinks of all those who have ever flitted through his bed.

He could be happy remembering nothing but this.


End file.
